Head Over Heels
by brokenxsaint
Summary: Cm Punk has been in love with a certain WWE Diva but hasn't had the courage to tell her. Can the WWE Superstar tell her how he feels? Will there be anything in his way? Will they be together in the end? Only one way to find out.
1. The First Step

**The First Step**

It was the final match of Survivor Series Cm Punk was facing Seth Rollins because the story he was in was that he was against all the athority and Seth was saying how he was the best in the world and that's where Punk returned and turned face and challenged Seth in a match. In the end of the day Cm Punk would stand tall and the fans were eating it all up chanting "this is awesome" over and over again. After the match Seth would sit in the ring defeated while Punk would take the standing ovation on the stage. After they both walked backstage shaking each other's hands in a successful match, they bothed walked together to grab a towel and a bottle of water in the locker room.

"Hey man that was one hell of a match," Seth said out of breath and with a smile across his face.

"Yea it was," Punk said hitting him on his shoulder as a friend and looking at the crack of the door open to see her, AJ Lee. She was in the hall laughing with her returning friend Celeste because she was there to watch AJ retain her title against Cameron.

"You still haven't talked to Aj huh?" Seth said as he noticed Punk still staring at her like he was trying to gaze into her eyes.

"Huh? Uh yea..." was all Punk could said as he let out a small sigh.

"Come on man, you've been back in the ring for over a month and you still haven't even had the courage to tell the girl how you felt since you and her first met, it's time to talk."

The moment Seth mentioned the day they first met was when Punk stopped responding for a good 5 minutes. He was referring to the night AJ started on NXT as a rookie. Her pro was Primo and she would go everyday into the hallway asking him about the next game that would come out on xbox. Cm Punk wouldn't really come to NXT to watch but he would rather joke around and just talk to the guys, but once he laid eyes on AJ, he knew their was something special about her, he wanted to meet her but never had the courage to. Everytime she was on NXT, he would join commentary just because she was in the ring. He never made it obvious due to him always joking around, but in his heart he knew he wanted more with her. The reason he just came back after a little while was because he felt there was no shot with AJ so he moved on and dated Amy and it would of lasted if he was over AJ, but he wasn't. Due to that he broke it off with her and she respected him enough to stay friends. So he decided to come back to try to talk to her, the problem is that he's been back for a month and hasn't tried.

"Punk you need to go talk to her" Seth said in a whisper tone into his ear. Punk finally replied with an "ok" and took a deep breath and walked over to her and lightly tapped her shoulder. She turned to him with a big smile and started the conversation,

"Hi" she said.

"Hey" he replied.

She could tell he had something to say because he was still standing there just looking at her. "Um.. Is there something wrong?" She asked as she was confused to why he was still standing in her direction.

"What? Oh no nothing's wrong I just wanted to say you looked good."

"I looked good?" She said raising an eyebrow annoyed

"What? No I mean not that you didn't but what I meant to say was that you were very good in the ring tonight,"

"Oh so I'm never good?" She said rolling her eyes

"What? No! I meant to congradulate you on your win tonight," He said with a sigh of relief

She looked at him sensing he was nervous and looked at him with a light smile, "Well thank you, you were pretty impressive out there if I should say so myself," She said with a smile.

"When am I never impressive sweetheart," He said with a wink

"Oh so now who's got the cockiness huh?" She started to laugh, he didn't know what to say, all he really wanted to say was how he he truly felt about her, but he couldn't put it into words. He loved the sound of her laugh, but he didn't want to tell her that because everything that came out of his mouth to her was everything he was trying to avoid.

"Well I should be going I'm sure my friend Celeste is waiting for me," she said playfully teasing him

"Awe so soon? I thought we were just having some fun," He said playing along since he finally started getting the hang of talking to her.

"I would love to stay, but I promised her I would play 2k14 with her after the ppv." And once she said she played 2k14 his heart started to melt, the one thing he loved about her is that she was a gamer, he always found gamers attractive, especially from AJ.

"Oh you play? I never thought you would the type to be a gamer?" He said teasingly

"Oh there's alot you don't know about me, but I'm not any good." She responded

"Well if you want I can teach you what I know, how about you and Celeste join me on my bus tonight?" He said to her and her eyes opened wide.

"Really? We don't wanna be a bother, I'm sure you have alot to do on your schedule as it is," She said to him.

"Don't worry, I can handle it, if you want instead of taking a rental every week, trust me you will enjoy this offer," He said to her and she just smiled.

"Thank you so much! Let me just go get her and can you meet me back here?" She said as he nodded to her, "Great! Again thank you," She said to him as she walked to the girls locker room to go get Celeste. Punk started to smile and started to drink his water. Seth came over with his bag about to leave and walked over to Punk.

"So? How did it go?"

"I invited her to come with me on my bus" He said with a smile

"Already? Dude that's great!" He said with a smirk

"Were not gonna have sex I invited Celeste too" He said with a laugh

"Hey, its better than one" He said as he started to grin, Punk hit him playfully in the arm.

"Ouch man, I should report you to the authority and get you to wrestle the entire roster for hurting me," He said as he teased him.

"Very funny," Punk said as he started to walk away.

"Hey," Seth said as he grabbed Punk's shoulder, "goodluck man, I'm rooting for you." Punk looked at Seth and nodded and went back into the locker room and started to grab all his things.

Back in the diva's locker room AJ was telling Celeste how Punk invited them to join him in his bus. At first Celeste wasn't too sure about the idea because she heard things about him.

"Are you sure about this AJ?" Celeste said to AJ with concern written all over her face.

"Why wouldn't I be? Its Punk and a nicer way to travel for the night!" AJ said with excitement.

"I know I know, I'm just a little concerned, I mean who comes out of no where and offers a ride like that? It just seems a little sketchy if you think about it."

"I mean at first I told him I sucked at video games," She said with a smirk and tilted her head looking around the room with amuse.

"Oh god AJ really? You know your one of the best...Why would you lie?" Celeste said.

"I didn't lie...I do suck!" AJ said and then started to giggle. "Okay okay so I lied, but come on, we were playing around, I'm sure he knows how good I am," She said seriously.

"AJ it seems like he was flirting with you," Celeste said to AJ in a serious tone.

"Pft yea okay why would he want to flirt with me of all people," AJ said as if she was nothing but a joke.

"Think about it AJ" Celeste pleaded.

"Come on we gotta meet him back there" AJ said as she avoided the last thing she said and just walked out of the locker room.

"AJ! UGH!" Celeste said as she just sighed and grabbed her things and followed AJ.

As the two WWE Divas found WWE Superstar Cm Punk, they quickly followed him to his bus and he acted like a gentlemen to his guests and opened the bus door for the two ladies. Celeste quickly got on and as AJ stepped up the first step he and her had a moment. For the first time she looked up at him and they both stared into each other's eyes. She started to smile and once she realized what was happening she shook her head back into reality and quickly walked onto the bus. Punk started to sigh to him and he stepped on and closed the door. As they made themselves comfortable, Punk went to his friend who was the driver of the bus Joe to tell him where the next location was. Once he did that he saw the two divas sitting on the couch talking away.

"You two look comfotrable" He said with a chuckle.

"Well you said we can get cozy while we were here," Celeste added and she laughed.

"Oh your the smart one huh?" He said with a smile.

"This was really sweet of you to invite us on" AJ said with a smile.

"Oh it was no problem, I still need to teach you a thing or two on xbox don't I?" Punk asked AJ as he looked directly at her.

"Oh so you play?" Celeste questioned the straight edge society member.

"Yes I do my xbox is in the back, we can head back there and play if you want," He added as they both nodded and followed him to the bed room.

"Wow, its so big back here," AJ said as her and Celeste's eyes widen at the sight of the back room.

"Hey it pays to be a WWE Superstar for years, you guys will get this eventually," He said as he teased.

"Well hey enough talk, lets see how good you really are." Celeste said as she winked at Punk.

And that's all Punk needed to hear. He pulled out the xbox and luckily it was already set up with 2k14 inside so he didn't need to do any extra work. He offered one controller to AJ and he grabbed the other for himself. He offered to Celeste before he took it for himself, but she politely declined and decided to just watch her bestfriend play Punk.

"Now don't worry, on the first game I will go easy on you," he said as he looked at AJ.

"Oh okay, thank you." She said as she smirked to herself picking to play as Randy Orton since Punk chose to be himself. Once the game started to play, Punk started to tell her how to play on the controller.

"So you think you got it?" He asked AJ.

"Yep, I think I'm all set," she said with a smile.

"Then let's play," he said as he started to press X to start.

Once the game was rolling Punk was suprised to see how good AJ was, either he taught her well, or she was actually really good. After a few minutes of playing, AJ used the RKO on Punk to pin him and get the win. Once the game ended they had a rematch and the match was longer than the first time. After a few hours of playing Punk finally came to realization that AJ was actually really good.

"Why didn't you tell me you were good?" Punk asked as he was curious to know.

"You didn't think I was, so I played along," she said with a smirk.

"Well fuck, you're a worthy opponent," Punk said putting the controller down and taking a break from playing.

"So are you," AJ replied.

"Well you guys can play, if you want you guys can have the bed since the couch isn't big enough for you both," he said to the two WWE Divas as he slowly got up to walk to the front of the bus to open the fridge. He sat on the couch and turned on the TV and grabbed a bottle of watch and just took a deep breath to himself wondering why he didn't tell AJ earlier how he felt earlier. He's never felt this way about another woman before, the only time he ever truly felt love was for Amy but only as a friend. He has dated many women including former WWE Diva Maria, but he never saw it to last long with her and it didn't. With AJ it was different and he barely knows anything about her because he never tried to speak with her. He was too nervous to try when they first met.

As he was thinking how much of a dumbass he feels to himself, Celeste walked to the front of the bus to see Punk rubbing the temple of his forehead and shook her head in confusion.

"Hey, do you mind if I grab a bottle of water?" She asked Punk.

"Huh? Oh no I don't water is in the fridge," he said to Celeste pointing to the fridge that was behind her. She turned to open the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"And thank you again for letting us come on the road tonight with you, it was really cool of you," Celeste added as she took a seat next to Punk.

"It was no trouble, how's AJ in the back?" Punk asked.

"She's fine, she fell asleep while playing me in 2k14, she's really good," Celeste told Punk honestly.

"Yea..she really is," Punk said with a light chuckle.

"Can I ask why though? Why did you invite us? I thought you hated everyone in your personal space," Celeste asked Punk as she heard from the men in the locker room that Cm Punk never let anyone on his bus or even travel with him.

"It's compliacted, you wouldn't understand," Cm Punk noted.

"I can try if you tell me," Celeste said as she lightly touched Punk's shoulder to let him know that she was listening.

Punk sighed and nodded. So for an hour he explained to Celeste how much he had feelings for AJ. Celeste eyes widen so much they almost fell out of her head. She was so suprised and happy to hear how he felt for her. She knew that his feelings were straight up true because he wasn't showing one bit of shade. He was showing vulnerability and weakness and she was really suprised. She never thought Cm Punk would be this serious.

"Wow, that's so amazing!" Celeste said with happiness in her eyes.

"Today was the only day I've ever said anything to her," Punk added.

"Well that's the first step, talking is first, connecting is later," Celeste noted.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before," He added.

"That's really sweet, but I need to let you know something," Celeste said as she's about to warn her new friend Cm Punk.

"AJ just recently got out of her relationship with Dolph and she's not the easiest with keeping a relationship. She sometimes get's so sad that she's alone and will go have a one night stand with some guy on the roster." Celeste told Punk as his eyes widen.

"Do you know who that one night stand guy is?" Punk question Celeste and she just shook her head.

"She never told me and she never will," Celeste said honestly.

"Do you think she will feel anything for him?" Punk asked in hoping she would say no.

"I honestly don't know but I know for a fact she did like you at one point when she was on NXT, but I don't know if she still does since that was a long time ago." Celeste added and she knew that would give Punk some hope.

"Well maybe there's a chance," Punk said to Celeste.

"We will just have to get her to see it," Celeste noted as she started to drink her water.

"The first thing I gotta find out is who she's sleeping with," Punk said in a low tone.

"Well if you need to know more you can always come and find me, I get new news on AJ every week so I can always fill you in." Celeste said as she put her water down.

"Thank you, I'll remember that." Punk said honestly because he will remember that for when he ever needs to know more.

"It's not a problem, now get some sleep, we got a long ride to the next city." Cleste said as Punk nodded. She got up and put her water back in the fridge and went into the bed room to fall asleep next to her bestfriend. Punk turned off the TV and put his water on the counter and adjusted himself to lay down. He looked up at the ceiling and started to smile and thought to himself, "it's only the first step," and slowly closed his eyes into a deep slumber.


	2. Can We Fix It?

**Can We Fix It?**

As the night passed on, Punk couldn't sleep. Everyday he's been having issues sleeping. He was used to it now so it never really bothered him. He got up from the couch and reached to the counter to grab his water. He would take pills to put him to sleep but because he knows pills are a type of a drug, even if its medical, he felt it wasn't for him. He's the type of man to never even touch drugs or alcohol. His pledge meant alot to him and not only did the fans, friends, and family respect that but he lived off of it each and everyday.

Once he drank some of his water, he slowly went to the back of the bus to see the two divas sleeping away. He's never seen a more beautiful sight of AJ and now seeing her sleep in peace made him so at ease. It was beautiful. Celeste's arm around around AJ and AJ's arm under the pillow. He thought to himself, "this is so precious," and smiled to himself. He got closer to the bed and got down on his knees. He tried not to wake them up and once he was close enough he slowly moved his hand onto AJ's cheek and set it there gently for a few minutes. He got close to her face and gently kissed her forehead. He really wanted to just kiss her but he felt the time wasn't right, especially if she was sleeping. As he got up off his knees he saw something different, he saw the thing he needed to see, he saw her smiling. In her sleep, she was showing the cutest smile and that started to make his heart melt. He didn't know if she was just dreaming or if it was because of him but at that moment he didn't care, he was just satisfied that she was smiling. Before the moment could be ruined or he decides to do anything to ruin what he saw he slowly walked back up to the front of the bus.

The morning passed and AJ and Celeste both woke up at the exact same time. It wasn't weird to them because that normally happens to both ladies if they ever sleep in the same bed together. They both got out of the bed and quickly got dressed and did their makeup and walked to the front of the bus to see Punk no where to be found. They were both really confused. Were they at the arena? Did he ditch them? They didn't know. Luckily AJ and Celeste both saw the driver up in the front of the bus and Celeste yelled to the driver.

"Hey Joe!" Celeste yelled out.

"Yes Miss Bonin?" Joe said politely to Celeste.

"Have you seen Punk? We don't know where he is," she noted to Punk's friend and personal bus driver.

"He said to me this morning he was going to hit the arena early to speak to someone," Joe said honestly to both divas. With that AJ quickly grabbed her things and walked out of the bus to go get ready for tonight's show. Celeste on the other hand stayed for a minute to speak to Joe. She wanted to really know if he had any idea or if he knew Punk so she knew what to expect for later on. She slowly sat at the front of the bus next to Joe to ask him a question.

"Hey, do you know anything about Punk?" Celeste asked in a concerned voice.

"I do, why what do you need to know?" Joe replied.

"I need to know if he really likes AJ as much as he says he does." Celeste said as she folded her arms and raised one of her eyebrows at Joe warning him that she was being serious.

"Well he does, normally he will only think about her, he will always watch Raw or Smackdown just to see if she was on TV or even just to hear her voice. Sometimes he would want to just call her to say she had a good match, but he remembered he never had her number and he would be too afraid." Joe noted to Celeste as she leaned forward.

"Scared about what?" Celeste whispered.

"He's scared to get rejected. He's normally the one to stay calm and let people come and go, but he doesn't have many friends left. Even if him and AJ would just be friends, he wouldn't want to lose her. He wants to take care of her, protect her, and love her better than he has loved anyone in his life, and that includes himself." And once Joe made that clear to Celeste she quickly got out of the seat and said thank you to Joe. She went to go grab her things and walked out of the bus to go find AJ. She wanted to tell AJ everything and hope she would be happy again with someone that would love her. She walked into the arena searching for the current diva's champion and as usual she found her in catering with one of her closest friends from NXT Trinity. Celeste quickly went to the diva's locker room to put her stuff down and headed down the hall to go into catering.

"So basically you don't know what's wrong?" AJ questioned as Trinity sighed.

"No, and he won't tell me either," Trinity replied.

"Hey am I interrupting?" Celeste asked as she pulled up a seat to sit next to her two loyal friends.

"Not at all, Trin was just telling me how she doesn't know what Jon is planning for their big day," AJ replied to her Chickbuster bestfriend.

"I wouldn't worry about it, just know you're gonna love it," Celeste said directly to her friend.

"So AJ, I really need to talk to you about Punk," Celeste added.

"Oh god not this again, AJ I thought you were over this," Trinity noted to the WWE Diva's Champion.

"I am..I don't know what she's talking about.." AJ responded giving Celeste the cold shoulder.

"AJ.." Celeste tried reaching out to her bestfriend as she touched her shoulder lightly to get her attention. AJ knew it was serious so she started to sigh.

"Trin can you give us a minute?" AJ asked Trinity and she nodded. Trinity slowly got up from her seat and moved to the table with her love Jon and his friend Kofi. Celeste now had AJ's full attention as she turned to face her while taking a bite out of her salad.

"AJ, we need to talk this ou-"

"No, Celeste you need to understand that I'm finally over Punk. You knew this ever since I told you I wasn't good enough for him. I'm not ready to have anything more. I just broke up with Dolph! I loved Dolph so much and he didn't love me!" AJ started to scream and her eyes started to tear up causing her to feel pain.

"But AJ, I know now how he feels for you!" Celeste pleaded to AJ as that caught her attention.

"He told me everything but I don't wanna say it here," Celeste whispered to her bestfriend letting her know that she was being serious.

"I...I don't wanna hear it..." AJ responded in a low tone causing her to stand up.

"But AJ!" Celeste grabbed AJ's arm and she tugged away causing her to leave catering. Celeste tried to go after her but she thought it was best to leave her be. She let out a sigh and went into the diva's locker room to see if she would come back.

Meanwhile with AJ she was storming away from everyone in tears and frustration asking herself, "what's wrong with me," and screaming in her mind causing her to feel like she was going insane. What people don't know is that Punk wasn't the only one that had feelings for so long, but AJ has aswell. She has loved Punk since she first saw him on NXT. She never thought she would have a shot so she never bothered talking to him. Everytime she's with a man she always thinks bad about herself. She always thinks they can do better so she ends up breaking up with them. In this case she was with Dolph for almost a year and she recently found out he didn't feel the same about her anymore and he loved another. So they both ended it with her heart being shattered. Luckily they are still good friends, but AJ feels she will never meet another, and she won't date again, especially with her first love.

As she was storming along away from everyone she bumped into someone and fell down. The man extended his hand to help AJ Lee up and when she picked her head up she was relieved it was a familiar face.

"I'm so glad it's you," She said and started to show a small smile knowing the man that helped her was one of her good friends Corey Graves.

"Of course it's me, who else would it be?" Corey responded as he grabbed her to help her up.

"Don't worry, I'm just losing my mind." She noted and slowly started to tilt her head down. Corey knew something was wrong because everytime they talk she's always happy and joyful and now he sees her face and he knows what he needs to do.

"AJ, do you wanna talk?" Corey asked as he put his hand gently on her face and that made her look up at him. She nodded lightly at him and they both walked outside the arena to sit on the head of his rental car to talk. Once they got settled, AJ started explaining to Corey what was going on and why she feels the way she does now. He told her not to worry and not to be sucked into the lies. She nodded to him and they hugged for a few minutes until he leaned in to give her a kiss. She felt safe into his arms so she didn't let go of him. The kiss they shared was passionate, and she knew with Corey it wasn't anything real, but she atleast knew there was someone she could always go to if she ever felt she was scared, or even alone.

Back in the arena Punk was finally caught up with the guys and luckily he saw Celeste in the diva's locker room sitting on the chair holding her head down thinking to herself.

"Celeste! Is everything ok?" He asked. She lifted her head up and punched the WWE Superstar in the arm and he lightly rubbed it.

"Someone isn't happy," he replied and then let out a chuckle.

"Your not helping," she replied giving him the cold shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Punk asked.

"AJ isn't going to budge this time," she told him and his heart stopped.

"I thought you said it was best to wait!" he replied starting to get mad.

"I did! But I tried to atleast let her know." she replied honestly. He started to turn red and pace around the room aggressively.

"Is there any chance to fix this?" Punk ased hoping their was still a shot to get her to be his.

"I don't know," she replied honestly and let out a small sigh.

"Do you know where she is now?" Punk asked with a little bit of being concerned.

"I don't, and I doubt tonight she's going to travel with me now," she replied and started to frown.

"Well if you want you can travel with me for the night, I think you could use the company," he told her honestly letting out his hand touch her shoulder and showed her a small smile to show her that it was okay. She looked up at him and showed a small smile and nodded to him and in exchange gave him a friendly hug. They agreed to travel together right after Monday Night Raw was off the air. During tonight's show Celeste aka "Kaitlyn" as her WWE Diva in ring name was had to team up with Emma to go one on one with AJ Lee and Paige. Now the storyline was that Paige would turn heel and attack AJ Lee but right this second that wasn't until after the match. The plan was for Kaitlyn to spear AJ and for her to win the match. Luckily that was the plan and it ended perfectly. Right after Emma and Kaitlyn held their hands up in victory and walked back to the backstage area, Paige started to yell at AJ telling her she could of won the match if she was tagged in. AJ started to walk away and Paige grabbed her from the back of the hair and pulled her back and that's when she attacked the WWE Diva's Champion. Luckily the fans were eating it up chanting, "this is awesome," loud enough so the arena would echo. The business was about to reach a whole new level with this story, which means more money for Vince.

After the show kept moving along, Cm Punk had a triple threat match where the winner would face WWE World Heavyweight Champion John Cena at the next PPV. It was Cm Punk vs Seth Rollins vs Randy Orton. The story was for Punk to win and go one on one with Cena but in the authority's eyes they wanted Randy or Seth to win. The match started off with the two men attacking Punk in a 2 on 1 situation. In the end Punk over came the odds and won the match by giving Randy the GTS. In the end they started attacking Punk and out of no where John Cena coming to ring side to even things out and saving Punk from getting injured. The two men stood tall and started to stare each other down and that's where the show would end for the night. As Punk and Cena walked to the back they both shook their hands for a successful night and Punk headed back to the locker room to grab his things where he would find Celeste already waiting for him. He asked her if she saw AJ after the show and she responded to him saying no. He sighed to himself but he didn't let that get him down so he walked beside her outside the arena to get to the bus. But someone saw them together, it was Corey.

"Hey AJ, isn't that Kaitlyn with Punk?" Corey asked her. She looked up from texting Brie off her phone and her eyes widened at the sight of her bestfriend with someone she used to love. Her heart started to pound quickly and her eyes started to water. She couldn't stand seeing them two together. Corey looked at her seeing her cry and he grabbed her lightly.

"Hey hey, easy AJ, maybe they're just traveling together," Corey told her and hoped she would calm down.

"We were supposed to travel together! That is our thing!" AJ cried in pain.

"Why don't you just talk to her before she leaves?" he said.

"Why bother, they're probably going to fool around knowing Punk..." AJ said coldly.

"I'm sorry AJ, I wish their was something I could do to cheer you up," Corey told her honestly. AJ looked down as she started to cry even more. Celeste knew how much AJ felt about Punk and the more she thought about it, the more she would feel pain. The one thing Corey hated, was to see AJ in this much pain.

"AJ, why don't you come with me tonight, we can go to the hotel and watch a movie and just hang out," Corey said offering her some company. AJ looked at him with her innocent eyes in tears and she sniffled her nose and gave him a small smile and nodded saying yes to his offer. Corey hopped off of the head of his rental car and helped AJ down gently and gave her a small hug. He wrapped his arm around AJ and walked with her to grab her things and they headed out to the hotel. All night they watched old movies and layed next to each other. At the end of the night they shared one goodnight kiss that lasted a little while before it got passionate. He started to feel AJ up and rub her back gently. She slowly took her shirt off and kept her lips locked around his until she started playing with his belt and kissing down to his chest.


	3. Fuck You

**I'm so sorry for the wait, I just started school in August and I've had no time to write anything. But I shall try to continue my story and keep it interesting. I'm sorry it's so late but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Feel free to leave me some comments and thank you for reading (:**

**Fuck You**

Its been a few hours since Celeste and Punk have been on the road. Celeste was really upset that she hasn't heard from her bestfriend. Normally she would of atleast texted her or even left her a voicemail to explain where she was. Celeste was worried that she was left with no choice but to call her bestfriend. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialed AJ's number and heard the phone ring. On the other hand at the hotel AJ couldn't sleep but Corey was sound asleep next to AJ. She kept tossing and turning until she heard her phone ring to see her bestfriend calling her and acted casual and answered her phone.

"Hello?" AJ whispered.

"AJ! Oh my god you had me worried sick!" Celeste said with a sigh of relief. She really missed hearing her bestfriend's voice even if it was just a few hours.

"You know I'm a big girl right? I don't always have to leave with you," AJ said coldly.

"I know that but we always travel together...I was just worried," Celeste told her honestly.

"You didn't seem worried when you left with Punk," AJ said in a sarcastic tone.

"Wait...You saw us and didn't come along?" Celeste asked.

"Oh I did, I just didn't want to intervine in the little love fest you two were having," AJ replied coldly to her bestfriend.

"Love fest?! What are you talking ab-"

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about Kaitlyn I know you and Punk had sex tonight and I know you were lying to me this whole time telling me how you know what he feels for me when really its for you and you abandoned me for him." AJ explained with rage fuming inside of her. Celeste couldn't believe what she was hearing. And when AJ called her "Kaitlyn" instead of Celeste, she knew she wasn't playing around.

"AJ ARE YOU INSANE! I would never ever do that to you! Why would you think-"

"I am not insane and as far as I'm concerned this conversation is over." AJ replied trying not to lose control.

"AJ you are not thinking straight, just tell me what you're feeling please," Celeste pleaded hoping she would talk.

"You want to know? Okay so I'm hurt that my bestfriend would steal the only man I ever loved and never had the courage to speak to. I'm hurt that she would lie to my face and tell me bullshit stories just so I could sleep at night. I'm hurt because I thought you were my real friend but that was just a fairy tale I was living in. Oh and don't tell me this is all in my head because you know Corey would never lie to me and he told me everything. So I hope you and Phil have a perfect life together because I promise you I will not be around you any longer." AJ replied ready to burst into tears with rage consuming her fragile heart.

"Wait Corey told you this?! AJ that's not true you have to believe me!" Celeste pleaded to her bestfriend of years knowing her.

"..Fuck you.." AJ said hanging up her phone and slamming it on the table. She got up from the bed and walked outside to the patio to look up at the sky. The one thing she loved more than anything was to look up at the dark sky and look at the stars. Sadly because they were in the city that never sleeps the stars wouldn't show because of the lights. She slowly slid down to the ground and started to burst into tears holding her knees crying to herself. She knew Celeste would never lie to her but she also knew Corey wouldn't either. But Celeste has hurt AJ in the past so she felt in her heart that Corey was the one to believe so she took his word. Although Corey wasn't the one to say they were sleeping around, she still believed they were.

On the other side Celeste put her phone down and she didn't realize Punk heard the entire conversation from where he was sitting. She looked up at Punk to see his face was red. He was boiling in rage. He started to clench his fists and punched the table to let out his frustration. The one thing he never wanted was to be thought of as a bad guy, especially to AJ. Once he heard Corey's name he knew it was going to be bad. Corey and Punk were really close friends for years. The one thing he didn't know was that Corey was social towards AJ. He didn't mind him talking to her because they are not together but to tell her lies was something you should never do, especially if it's toward your friend. Celeste saw how pissed off Punk was and she tried to calm him down but he wouldn't budge. He just moved to the back of the bus and tried to get some sleep.

1 Week Later

After a week with Celeste cheering Punk up by going to the Hawks game or hanging out with him at home with him and Colt they finally hit the road yet again for another week of work. The one thing Punk wasn't looking forward to seeing is AJ with Corey. He wanted to see her, just not with him. But luckily he has Celeste with him so it wont be so bad. Plus he was looking forward to knocking some sense into his "friend" before his match tonight with Roman. Once they got to the arena they both told Joe to have a goodnight and they would see him after the show and started to walk out of the bus to head into the arena. Celeste told Punk she was going to find Big E to discuss tonight's six man mixed tag team match and Punk nodded and headed to the locker room to see Kofi and Seth laughing at a video they were watching on Dean's phone.

"Okay come on guys it's not that funny," Dean explained trying to grab his phone.

"And this is why I love Barbie because she knows how to get perfect drunk videos of you dancing," Seth chuckled and Dean snatched his phone back while they were both laughing.

"Don't make me hit you," Dean said and glared at both WWE Superstars.

"Hey Punk you gotta check out this video it's so funny," Kofi told Punk as he put his bag down rubbing his head.

"Maybe later, have you guys seen Corey?" Punk asked hoping for a response.

"No, why you ask?" Kofi responded.

"Just wondering...Anyways I'll cetch up with you guys later." Punk replied and left the room strolling through the arena hoping he could find Corey. Sadly he couldn't find him. But something caught his attention, he saw AJ. He was happy to see her alone in the one place she was comfortable, and that was in the ring. She was throwing a promo to Paige and selling it as perfect as always. He kept his eyes on the screen watching her talk and getting all mad and then showing a smile. He loved that about her, she knew how to sell her character well. He started clapping at the screen after AJ dropped the mic mouthing "pipebomb," because he knew how much of a fan she was of him long time ago and how much she always wanted to say that. He didn't know if she was mad at him, but he did want to speak to her before the night ended. But before he would do that, he needed to know one thing, why did Corey say all those lies? He finally found Corey in the trainer's room which Punk forgot Corey would always go there before NXT would start. Even if he wasn't on Raw, he would still train harder than any of the guys in the NXT locker room. He yelled Corey's name and Corey knew that voice anywhere. He showed a smile to his friend Cm Punk but Punk wasn't smiling and he kept a good grip on his fists ready to punch him in the face.

"Hey! Long time no see," Corey said walking up to Punk.

"Likewise," Punk replied.

"How was life? Last time I saw you you were done with this place," Corey responded.

"I was, but I missed someone I really wanted to try to get to know," Punk replied about to raise his fist.

"Oh really? And who exactly are you talking about?" Corey asked.

"...AJ" And once her name left his mouth he punched Corey straight in the face and shook his hand because of how hard he hit him.

"What the fuck man!" Corey yelled holding his jaw.

"Celeste called AJ last night, you told her we slept together!" Punk said fuming.

"What? No! Why would you think that?" Corey said honestly.

"Because AJ said you did, why would she lie?"

"Look man she saw you two walking together on your bus, she was the one to think that not me. You can even ask her yourself what I said. I told her maybe you two were just traveling but she denied it. You know I wouldn't lie to you." Corey explained to his friend that he wasn't lying and he wasn't. Punk took a moment to not believe him but sadly he knew Corey too well to know he would never lie to him. They were so close nothing would break their friendship. But why would AJ think that? Why would she believe Punk would ever fool around with her bestfriend? He would never break the code, even if he ever feel for Celeste, which he wouldn't. He only loved AJ.

"Alright sorry..I just really don't know why she would ever think that.." Punk said to his friend Corey.

"I know man, and I know you care for her, is there anyway I can help?" Corey asked him.

"Talk to her? Get her to call me or find me before the night ends so I can see her." Punk asked.

"Yea sure I will try, I hope everything is okay though,"

"It will be, just help me." Punk said to Corey and Corey nodded agreeing to help.

As the night passed Corey did find AJ and did ask, well more like pleaded her to talk to Punk before they left to the next city. It was back and forth for over an hour, but in the end she did agree to atleast hear Punk out so she is going to go find him. He told her to find him in catering if she needed him. She quickly walked outside to find Punk and she found him laying on his rental car. She was in shock he had a rental, where was his bus? Did it get stolen? She didn't know.

"So no bus?" AJ asked and Punk started to smile because he was glad to hear her voice.

"Not tonight, I have other plans." He responded.

"Well Corey said you wanted to talk," AJ said folding her arms, "So talk." After that she didn't speak. Punk got off the rental car and walked up to AJ and grabbing her face. Before she could say anything or even slap him he gave her a kiss. It wasn't like any typical kind of peck or tongue wrestling kind of kiss. It was...amazing. He kept his lips right connected to hers for a few moments without letting her go. After a few minutes he let her face go and she opened her eyes lighting up and looking at him speechless.

"You should of listened to Celeste this time." He chuckled and she was embarrassed and started to blush.

"Okay I'm really confused.." She replied back being as clear as possible.

"Well let me explain. I love you AJ, I always have. Ever since I first laid my eyes on you on NXT with you in your cute Purple dress I couldn't help but smile. And hearing you talk about video games and how much you loved wrestling made me fall in love with you even more." She started to smile so big.

"But what about Celeste?" She asked as she looked down at the floor.

"Nothing is going on with me and your bestfriend, I would never do anything to hurt you like that, you have to take my word on that." Punk told her honestly. AJ picked her head up and nodded believing Punk.

"So can I ask why you have a rental car?" AJ curiously asking Punk.

"Oh well we have a date tonight, and you can't say no because Celeste and Corey both already left the arena and your stuff is in my bus which is not here." Punk replied innocently.

"But what if I say no?" AJ said with a smirk.

"Then I will just have to kidnap you," Punk replied grinning.

"But then I'll just call the police,"

"But you can't if your tied up." Punk said in a serious tone.

"This is not fair I don't even have anything to wear now." AJ said frowning.

"You look perfect, so it this a yes?" Punk asked.

"This is a 'I really don't have much of a choice' rather than a yes." AJ replied. Punk didn't care what she called it, as long as she agreed, that's all that mattered to him. He went to the passenger's side of the car and opened the door for the love of his life and she smiled and went and took her seat. He closed the door thinking to himself "YES YES YES," as Daniel was when Brie agreed to go on the date with him, and thinking about it, Daniel had to do alot of convincing to Brie to get her to date him. Luckily they did and now they're engaged. Punk opened the driver's seat ad stepped into the car and closed the door and put on his seat belt. He turned the key and pressed the gas peddle and started to drive off. AJ was curious to where he was taking her without this even being expected, but she didn't even care at this point. She was really happy this was finally happening to her. She remembers why she loves him so much, and the feelings were definitely back in place.


	4. The First Date

**Sorry I'm not so active, I've been focused on my friend's birthday gift and also dealing with shit at school. I wanted to send a special thank you to my friend Lauren for reviewing my last chapter, your support means everything to me 3 I hope you guys are enjoying this fanfiction!**

**The First Date**

The drive was going by so smoothly. Both AJ and Punk were anxious to go on their very first date together. Although AJ was a little bit depressed she didn't look like she was ready to go out, she was still in her ring attire and she hasn't showered yet so she feared she smelt of body odor and sweat. Luckily Punk did notice she did smell but he didn't mind at all, he was just so happy he finally got to take AJ out on the date she deserved. The one thing that AJ wanted to know was where she was going. This did catch her off guard just a tad because she was still mad at him for being with Celeste alone, but then again she did believe him and did trust him with all her heart.

"So where exactly are you taking me?" AJ asked being nosey and also curious.

"I'm not telling you anything," Punk replied. This was something he would not spill to her. She didn't know Punk very well, but he was someone who would not reveal a secret. He wanted it to be worth the wait, and in his mind it would be for her.

"You know this is kidnap right?"

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

"Because you took me away from the arena with no clothes or anything and you're not telling me any information, you kidnapped me and I might just scream if you don't tell me where you're taking me," AJ responded. Was she bluffing? Would she really scream? To Punk he didn't believe she would.

"Go ahead and scream then. I'm still not going to tell you where we're going," Punk chuckled and kept driving on the road. AJ just crossed her arms and pouted in the passenger's seat. She just slowly sighed to herself and turned up the radio wanting to listen to something while they were driving. It was weird because they've been driving for 45 minutes and they are still not where they wanna be. But luckily the one thing Punk wanted to do before he got to his "secret date" was get to know the one that he loves. 

"So what made you want to become a wrestler?"

"Uh what kind of a question is that?" She replied raising her eyebrow at him. She thought that was the most random question of the night so far, and the night wasn't even over yet.

"I'm sorry...you don't need to answer.."

"No it's okay, I just thought it was kind of weird to ask, I didn't think you would care."

"I always care... But why did you?" He took a deep breath while asking her again. She slowly started lean back in the car seat and explain why.

"Well I've always loved watching wrestling as a little girl. I would always sit in the living room with my dad and we would watch it together on our small TV. One day he bought me WrestleMania tickets and we both went and watched it up close and personal. I remember crying because John Cena won against Big Show and all these great matches happening and I would tell my dad that this is what I wanted to do, this was what I wanted to become. So in high school I would join the wrestling team and lose every match because I wasn't very good but I would go to the gym in New Jersey everyday and train as much as I could. After high school I went to WSU for a while until I had to move to Tampa, Florida. I was upset at first because I was the WSU tag team champion with my closest friend and I had to give it up because I was leaving. So I moved to Tampa and join FCW and became a top wrestler. WWE liked what they saw so they asked me to sign." Punk loved her response. The one thing he loves about her is that she is a wrestling fan herself. She didn't do it for the money, the fame, oh no, she did it because she loves it.

"So who was your favorite Diva?"

"Hmm past or present?" She asked. She had so many she wanted to atleast narrow it down.

"Past," He replied.

"Lita." Without any hesitation she replied back to his question.

"Really? You're the first to not say Trish," He responded. He was actually shocked to hear her say his ex girlfriend's name.

"Well I love her style more than Trish. I mean don't get me wrong I love Trish and all but I grew up watching Lita. I remember her debut in heat and she did the moonsault and I almost fell out of my seat watching her wrestle. She has always been my role model." Punk was just listening, he loved hearing her speak about her dreams, her goals, even about her dog Nacho. He just loved to get to know more about her, this is exactly what he wanted.

_**2 hours later**_

Punk finally pulled up to where the date was. AJ was so confused because all she saw was a bunch of mountains. Punk politely opened the car door for AJ and she gave him a light smile and stepped out of the car. The one thing that caught her eyes was the one thing she loved more than anything in the world, the stars. Every night she would look up at the sky and stare at the stars and she didn't know how Punk knew she loved the stars, but he did and she had the biggest smile on her face. Punk went to open the trunk and grabbed a picnic basket and walked up to AJ.

"I think you might know what the date is now." Punk said seeing her with the biggest smile on her face which made her glow under the stars, he knew this was perfect. He grabbed her hand and they both locked their fingers together gently and started to walk up to the tip point of the mountain to get a better view of the stars. He grabbed a blanket and lightly laid it on the floor and sat next to AJ grabbing some food and placing it in the center of the blanket.

"I can't believe you did this," AJ said.

"I know it's not much, but if-"

"It's perfect," AJ cut him off and gave him a smile in return. She was so happy and she didn't ever expect this to ever happen. Her, with Punk, it was just crazy to her.

"Well I'm glad you like it, but I have a question to ask you," Punk was never so nervous in his life, not even when he found out he would be in WWE, or being with other girls, but he was trying not to shake even though his hands were shaking like crazy and his hands were a little clammy.

"What is it?" AJ asked looking at him with her innocent eyes. Why was she so perfect? So sweet and innocent, he just had to make her his forever. To hold, to cherish, he needed her in his life. He lightly grabbed her hands looking deep into her eyes trying not to stutter or puke even though he had butterflies in his stomach.

"I know you hate me, I know you have had issues with your other relationships, I know you will say no, but I want to be with you AJ, I can't stand not holding you at night or protecting you each day. I want...no.. I need you in my life, not just as friends but more. I want us to be real, not just for me but for you too." She was speechless. She didn't know how to respond but just smiling. That's all she could do, so she thought of the best way to answer his question. Her face close to his, their lips about to touch, tip to tip, inch by inch, she made her move. She moved her lips on top of his and shared a long but passionate kiss, his hands moved from hers and held her face gently so he wouldn't hurt her. Her hands touched his arms giving him the feeling of her warm touch, it was definitely a yes from AJ, he didn't need to hear it, he knew it was. After they shared a kiss he looked deep into her eyes and he moved to her neck, lightly sharing his breath onto her warm flesh. He moved closer into her, kissing her neck, but she pushed him away. Did he do something wrong? Why did she push away? He started blaming himself.

"I'm sorry.."

"Don't be... trust me it's not your fault.."

"Are you a-"

"No," She cut him off. "I just... I don't feel like I'm ready for it yet. I feel this isn't the right time..."

"You don't need to explain yourself, it's alright if you're not ready yet," He kissed her forehead and she smiled at him. For the first time in her life she felt safe. She felt safe before with Dolph but this time it was different. She knew she wouldn't get hurt again, this was for real. Punk laid down on the blanket and he pulled AJ right beside him and instead of being intimate, they just cuddled under the stars. Her arm on top of his chest and her head laid gently on his shoulder, it was honestly the most romantic date of her life, even if she wasn't dressed for it, she knew she would never forget this night.

_**3 weeks later**_

As weeks went by AJ and Punk started traveling together and obviously Celeste would join them just because AJ didn't want to be alone with him just yet because she felt it would lead to sex and she felt she didn't want it just yet. It didn't bother Punk much but what did bother him was why this was bothering her. He knew he could only do one thing to set things right, and that's to try to talk to the only person he knew that could help him.

_**In the arena**_

Once AJ had a match against Nikki Bella, Punk thought this would be the perfect time to find out what's going on. He told Celeste he would catch up with her later and he walked down the hall to find the one person he was looking for.

"Hey, can we talk?" Punk said and the blonde smiled at him.

"Sure let's walk," Dolph replied walking beside Punk and having a chat with him.

"So I heard you and AJ huh? Take good care of my friend," Dolph said showing a bit of a threat but also comfort, he was kind of confusing at times but Punk just chuckled.

"Don't worry I will... But I have to know what happened between you two, I heard the break up was a little rough..." Punk said trying not to be rude or harsh.

"It was bad on both of us but I never meant to hurt her, I still care about her a lot and I always will." Dolph replied truthfully.

"So what exactly did happen between you two?" Dolph pulled Punk to the side so not many would hear the conversation.

"Well I told AJ my heart wasn't for her anymore, I found someone else that I felt a deeper connection for and it just happened." Dolph said honestly.

"Who was it?" Punk asked. Dolph replied in a whisper tone who it was, Punk couldn't believe who it was but now he knew why AJ felt so broken and lost, she thought it was all her fault he didn't please him. The person Dolph's heart was for now, was Randy. Dolph explained to Punk how exactly it all happened. It was during a Smackdown taping and AJ was with Dolph but Dolph was sore from his injury. AJ would of been in the back helping him but she had a match against Natalya so she couldn't be with him. While Dolph was icing his shoulder Randy came into the room to grab a bottle of water and saw Dolph hurt. He helped him out by holding the ice and keeping him company, in the end they started talking and Dolph found out Randy was gay. One thing led to another and they ended up closer than ever. Their lips touching, their bodies all sweaty and sticky, and their movements so breath taking. They were together that night for hours and Dolph knew Randy was the one for him. Punk knew AJ thought she turned him gay by not pleasing him, it all made sense now. He knew he had to make things right.

"I hope you two are happy together," Punk told Dolph before walking away but Dolph grabbed his arm before he left.

"Goodluck man," Dolph said and he let go of Punk's arm so Punk could walk away. He really did thank Dolph for telling him the truth because now he knew how to fix AJ and make her feel better, the problem though is will she let him.

**Awe poor AJ, but luckily it wasn't her fault. Sorry for the weird twist, my friend is obsessed with Dolph and Randy and asked me to include them in some way, but hey it was a good twist to why Dolph and AJ broke up. But will Punk make AJ feel better? All will be in the next chapter (:**


	5. What Exactly Happened?

**I apologize for the wait, a lot has been going on and I've been a mess for a few days now. Again I want to thank everyone who reads my story and I will try to be a little more active the next few days to keep up with this fanfiction.**

**What Exactly Happened?**

Punk walked away from Dolph realizing he couldn't wait to talk to AJ to cheer her up. He just wanted to hold her, hug her, kiss her, and make her feel like she mattered. Its not like Dolph never did that, but he felt he needed to do that to set things right for her. After AJ's match with Nikki, which was a success by making Nikki tap out to the black widow, she went back onto the bus and took a quick shower before Punk found her nowhere in the arena. He decided to text her to see where she was and she replied, "in the bus," right after her phone lit up. He didn't reply but simply went back on the bus and yelled her name to see if she was really inside. She yelled back saying she was changing so he sat on the couch and waited for her. After 5 minutes she stepped out and sat beside him resting her head on his shoulder and he started rubbing her head gently.

"We need to talk," Finally had the courage to say that to her, she didn't know what to expect but she didn't leave him hanging.

"About what?" She replied back in a soft tone.

"Why you are so miserable," AJ quickly lifted her head up and looked at him with her innocent eyes, she didn't know what he was talking about.

"I know what happened with Dolph AJ." Her heart started to race and she didn't want to hear anymore, her eyes started to water and she quickly ran into the back of the bus and shut the bathroom door and locked it. He quickly chased after her and knocked on the door.

"AJ we need to talk about this,"  
"Go away!" She yelled out.

"AJ please let me talk to you,"

"No! I just wanna be alone!" He sighed and nodded at the door and walked back to the front of the bus to give her the space she wanted.

_**1 Hour Later**_

After an hour of crying and realizing she hated being alone, AJ stepped out of the bathroom to see Punk passed out on the couch. She felt so bad because all he wanted to do was talk to her. But then again she didn't know, what if he wanted to say he was gay? Or what if he wanted to say more about the situation about her ex love Dolph? She didn't wanna hear any of it but she still felt bad. She decided not to wake him but instead try to squeeze in the couch with him and try to sleep with him, but she didn't know that he was still awake.

"Don't hurt me now," he said with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" she said and started to frown.

"Don't worry I've been up, are you okay?" He asked her.

"Honestly no but I'll be okay."  
"AJ you know we need to talk about this right?" He said with concern. All he wanted to do was help her but she needed to help herself more.

"Why can't we just lay here and try to sleep?"

"Because I can't sleep until I know you're okay."

"But I am okay, honestly." She noted.

"AJ…" She sighed as he said her name.

"April you need to talk to me," He said with an honest tone, the one thing she hated was to be called by her maiden name, only her parents called her that, but she knew he wasn't playing around. She looked up at him and saw him frowning, she sighed and nodded agreeing that she would talk.

"What exactly happened?" He asked as they both sat up from the couch. AJ looked away because she felt so embarrassed and she hadn't spoken yet. He lightly grabbed her hand and she looked at him.

"It's okay AJ, you can tell me." He told her in a serious but innocent reaction. She felt safe with Punk, and that's not easy to feel with AJ now that she's been through so much. He wasn't forcing her to talk to him right away because he knew she would, he just let her talk when she was ready.

"After Dolph's injury, even outside the storyline we were dating. He was the best. He knew how much I was hurt for a long time and he did his best to make me smile every day. While we were on the road we would travel with Big E and honestly it was one of the best relationships I've ever been in. It all started to go downhill once we left Chicago and went straight to Jacksonville. After me and Big E got back from our match Big E told me Dolph has been alone with "someone" for a long time now and I didn't know how to feel. I told Stephanie that his injury was getting better but she informed me that the storyline was going to end with me kissing Dolph goodbye and Big E attacking him because we were going to break up backstage and I was going to attack him. So I was a little crushed but it was business so I went to tell Dolph when I saw him on his phone flirting with someone. He saw me and told me he needed to talk to me. So we went into his dressing room and he told me he was falling for someone first I thought it would have been maybe Layla or Eva or even Summer but it turns out it was Randy. I was so upset with myself and I still am to this day." AJ stopped and started to cry.

"AJ do you think you're the cause of this?" Punk questioned.

She nodded. "All the time I tell myself that he's gay because of me. I think maybe I didn't please him or maybe I wasn't good enough that he had to go be with a man to just get the pleasure that he wanted or needed." She grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes but she put the tissue on her lap and let the tears drip on her face to the floor.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you I talked to Dolph about this?" He saw her turn her face and it started to glow from her tears shining in the light. "What did he say?"

"He said it wasn't because of you AJ, he just always felt something for Randy and he just wanted to know if it was true. He never cheated on you either, Randy just showed compassion from just helping him so much. He still loves you AJ, but he never wanted to hurt you." With that she started to feel something lifted off her shoulder and relieved. She should of just came to Punk instead of feeling so ridiculous. She finally started to smile realizing Dolph loves her but as a bestfriend, and now AJ can focus on her one true love, Phil Brooks.

"Do you feel better now?" Punk asked and AJ nodded with a small but adorable smile. She didn't feel like talking anymore so she simply leaned in and gave him a kiss. This kiss was passionate, and now that AJ got Dolph out of her mind, she was ready for Punk. She wanted to give Punk the love he deserved, she took his shirt off rubbing her hands up and down on his back. He started to moan inside her mouth as he did the same to AJ and removed her shirt feeling her body finally for the first time. He enjoyed this. He grabbed her not letting their lips letting go and laid her onto the bed and he stopped the kiss and he placed his hand onto her bra. "Are you sure?" He asked just in case because he knew how she felt about it. She nodded and continued to give him a passionate kiss unlike any other. He slowly removed her bra and cupped her petite but beautiful breasts and he finally heard her having pleasure under her breath. It started getting more intimate as they both removed each other's pants and all they had left on was their underwear. Punk felt he wanted to give AJ the pleasure she deserved so he started first. He laid beside her still tongue wrestling and moved his down slowly down her stomach to her panties and started to rub between her legs. Already she was gasping for air and he started to grin. He slowly rub up and down now picking up the place but letting her enjoy it. He got up and pulled down her panties and started to tease her by starting to rub her clit. She started to moan and groan asking for more but he wouldn't listen and gave her slow and steady. She started saying his name, "I want you inside me," and he knew she was wanting more. He removed his boxers and started to slide himself inside of her and they were finally making love. This wasn't sex, this was love. Their bodies moving up and down together and showing true passion. AJ started to scream Punk's name, this was music to his ears. "I'm close Punk.." she had the energy to say that out of her gasping and he was close too. He continue to move up and down until he released inside her and she followed releasing aswell. This was the best night of AJ's life, not just because she realized she wasn't the cause of Dolph and Randy's love, but now she finally made love with the man of her dreams. This wasn't someone who she would have a one night stand with like with Corey or with Alex, but this is someone she truly loves. Not saying anything else but they finally laid together with his arm wrapped around her and her head on his chest both breathing heavy and both went into a deep but perfect sleep. This was definitely the start to something amazing for AJ and Punk.

**AWEEE they finally did it! Will anyone stop their relationship or will anything else happen to get better? Maybe even worse? Find out in the next chapter (:**


End file.
